Trucks, such as refuse hauling trucks, and other vehicles may contain an internal communication network (e.g., a vehicle data bus), which is connected to a number of different components and systems within the vehicle and allows such components and systems to broadcast messages relating to their operations. For example, such components and systems may broadcast messages related to their function or performance, or may broadcast fault codes indicating problems or malfunctions. Information broadcast over the network may be read by various other networked components and/or used to communicate information to a user, such as by use of display gauges (speedometers, tachometers, etc.) or warning lights, or by use of a computer system connected to the network. The network may use a standardized communication standard, such as the J1939 standard, which may be used by heavy duty trucks. However, existing vehicle communication networks and computer systems connected to such networks do not currently provide an integrated system that collects and/or displays selected information broadcast over the network in real time, in a form that is useful for the vehicle operator.
Thus, while certain refuse hauling trucks and other vehicles and diagnostic systems for such vehicles according to existing designs provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.